


Distractions

by MemphisGal94



Series: Mouthy Captain [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemphisGal94/pseuds/MemphisGal94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s your fault I didn’t finish the report!” Okay, so that came out a lot more childishly than he meant for it to, but he most certain did (not) whine.<br/>It earned him two quick smacks to his upper thighs.<br/>“You and Bones came out of the shower, and you’d started without me.” Yep, he was whining. He was still indignant at the thought. “How was I supposed to read about my exotic coloring when Bones was about to fuck you against the wall?”<br/>Another sharp bunch of smacks.<br/>“Your duties as captain of the Enterprise come before your pleasure in the bedroom.”<br/>“Well, if you want to be technical, we were in my study.” One day he really would learn to keep his big mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek Beyond hit me with the McSpirk feels so I figured I could add on to my (old) Mouthy Captain work, but this stands alone.

Jim always found himself in these damned situations.

  
For some reason or another (through no fault of his own, he swore) a single sentence from Lieutenant Uhura’s briefing packet on the language, culture, and society of a planet the Enterprise would be visiting on behalf of Starfleet and the Federation always seemed to slip through his brain without sticking. Maybe it was the monotony of how each one was exactly the same, or maybe it’s because this one was a waste of time. The Fleet had sent him because he was pretty—literally the first thing in the file Uhura had sent to his PADD was how the race of aliens they were visiting had a distinct love for blue eyes. It was something they considered an anomaly and exotic, because while distinctly humanoid they lacked many colors with deep grey eyes and vibrant purple, scaly skin.

  
The little blurb had set the tone for his entire peruse of the briefings. It was very professional and very Uhura, which was probably another reason he didn’t read it as thoroughly as he should have. The third being that he’d been interrupted on the last page by a lot more pressing matter: sex.  
So really, this was his boyfriends’ faults and he could not (and would not) be held responsible.

  
“Ow! Fuck, Spock.” Jim cursed at the stone ground of their quarters on the planet. Spock didn’t offer him a verbal reply, instead repeating his actions only this time his hand smacked against the apple of Jim’s left cheek.

How the fuck was he supposed to know that offering his hand to the princess was equivalent to a marriage proposal?! All he was trying to do was be polite and kiss her hand, but the queen had been appalled. Uhura had jumped in, the Universal Translator had been a fucking joke interpreting the words of the ruler. Or so Jim had thought. Until they’d been taken to their guest quarters and instructed to ‘deal’ with it.

“But I’m gay!” Jim had pleaded with Uhura to plead with the queen on his behalf. “Well, not gay but I’m in a committed relationship! I didn’t mean it.”  
Jim had the distinct feeling that the queen hadn’t actually been as pissed as she let on, instead wanting to see their ‘exotic’ guest punished in what she quite possibly deemed to be a sexy matter. It didn’t change a thing, and that’s why Captain James Tiberius Kirk now found himself in a very familiar position: over the knee of his boyfriend, uniform pants and boxers down, ass up and quickly turning bright red.

“This has to be a fucking joke,” the dirty blonde groaned.

“As you are in enough trouble as it is, Jim, I believe it would be in your best interest to cease the vulgar vocabulary at this time and accept your punishment according to Leonard’s and my standards.” Spock punctuated every third word with a hard swat from his flattened hand.

“This is bullshit,” Jim argued stupidly. This had to be mutiny.

Spock dropped his left knee; Jim suddenly found his face a lot closer to the ground and his ass centered at a sharper angle over his lover’s knee. It exposed the sensitive under curve and the crease where his butt met his thighs. The sting there was a lot more intense, and would only get worse the lower Spock decided to go.

This was definitely mutiny.

“Spock!”

He’d never pulled rank before during a punishment. He wasn’t an asshole. Jim had always known he was more of a submissive person in his social life. It kind of compensated for his need of control in the field, on the job. On duty, he was the captain and his lovers were beneath him. But as soon as he stepped away from that chair, as soon as he walked off that bridge after a shift, it was him who was beneath his men. He’d needed it since the Academy—something only Bones had ever understood up until that point, and something Spock had surprisingly been more than welcome to embrace.

But this wasn’t their off time. They were on duty. He was the captain.

And he was over his first officer’s knee getting spanked like a naughty child.

The collar of his uniform rubbed uncomfortably against the underside of his chin, another reminder of his situation. Usually when he required punishment, he was naked. It was just another facet to his needs, another way to lose control and submit. Those were the kinds of spankings he was used to, could take relatively well.

This wasn’t.

“Jim, cease your movements at this time or I will be forced to change our positions. And I will use your belt.”

That made Jim tense up. The next spank Spock landed didn’t sting, it ached. Registering the change in his muscles, Spock actually stopped. Or maybe it was the skin-to-skin contact. The hand that hadn’t been walloping his butt had been flat on his lower back beneath his black undershirt and gold command uniform. A moment of fear had momentarily struck Jim somewhere deep, and he was embarrassed to admit it to himself. Let alone unintentionally through their contact.

Near the beginning of Bones’ and Jim’s addition of Spock into their relationship, discipline had been discussed. Jim knew firsthand the superior strength of Vulcans to humans. He’d felt the wrath with anger at the helm, and he had no intentions of enduring it again. If Spock was going to engage in the domestic discipline aspect of their relationship, Jim had asked both him and Bones that it only ever be with his hand. Spock wouldn’t need an implement to make him feel his punishment. And he honestly didn’t know if he would be able to handle the pain in the same way he did when Leo would wield his various medieval implements he’d brought from Georgia on a whim. Spock had agreed.

Spock had promised.

“It was an empty threat, Jim.” To any other person who didn’t know Spock, they wouldn’t register the change in his tone, but Jim did. He heard the affection and the apology laced in the simple sentence. Spock stroked his fingers gently over his lower back, encouraging him to ease the tension. “I just wish for you to quiet down and submit to your punishment.”

“I’m Captain right now, Spock,” Jim said. He couldn’t speak very loudly. “This isn’t our alone time.”

“You are Captain,” Spock agreed. “But in this moment, you are my mate who behaved out of the proper manner. I am punishing you for failing to read the Uhura’s report on this species’ social taboos, not because the queen has ordered me to.”

Jim contemplated that for a few seconds. That he could somewhat get behind, however… “It’s your fault I didn’t finish the report!” Okay, so that came out a lot more childishly than he meant for it to, but he most certain did (not) whine.

It earned him two quick smacks to his upper thighs.

“You and Bones came out of the shower, and you’d started without me.” Yep, he was whining. He was still indignant at the thought. “How was I supposed to read about my exotic coloring when Bones was about to fuck you against the wall?”

Another sharp bunch of smacks.

“Your duties as captain of the Enterprise come before your pleasure in the bedroom.”

“Well, if you want to be technical, we were in my study.” One day he really would learn to keep his big mouth shut.

Jim bit down on his bottom lip as Spock settled back into his meticulous system of spanking. Because even something so emotional and intimate was calculated in his Vulcan brain. It was why Jim knew his process front to back, forwards and backwards, side-to-side.

Spock never spanked quickly. If you asked him, he would tell you he landed one spank per second on average down to the hundredth of a unit. He would not lay two spanks to one spot in a row, nor two on one cheek/thigh. He always alternated. His first minutes would be spent solely on the bottom. His middle minutes would be spent moving up and down Jim’s bottom and thighs til every inch that rested on his chair when he sat was red and stinging. Then his last minutes were doubled down on what Jim called his ‘sit spots’ or the fattest part of his ass that always took the longest to heal. Jim was just glad he never decided to go between his thighs or between his cheeks like Bones would, because those fucking spanks hurt.

“Are you remorseful about neglecting your duties as Captain, Jim?” Spock was still spanking him, and he was having trouble focusing on anything else but the searing pain in his butt.

“Huh?”

Apparently Spock took that as a no. Jim squeezed his eyes shut, nearly cursing in pain. Spock was getting impatient, obviously ready for this punishment to be over so that they could get on with their meetings with the royal council and get back to the Enterprise. They had been planetside for five days, and Leonard had become increasingly annoyed with each day past the second because they didn’t go so long without sleeping alone in bed or without sex. Surprisingly enough, it was Jim who had thought the least about their recent forced celibacy.

“Ow, ow, ow! Spock, fuck, ow!”

Jim felt like his ass was on fire, and it probably was for all he knew. His entire but was stinging, his thighs were hot, and he could no longer feel the individual spanks. All he felt was a big mass of white hot pain, and it caused tears to burn the corners of his eyes.

Damnit, he couldn’t cry right now. Not when they still had to go back out there and work.

“S-Spock, please.” It wasn’t often that Jim pleaded for mercy during a punishment. He’d long since come to the conclusion that he could trust his boyfriends to procure the correct punishment to fit whatever crime he’d committed against them. In his opinion, they always went a little farther than what was necessary, but never too far and always within reason. So for him to say please now, it made Spock stop.

“Jim?”

“I-I’m sorry for not reading my mission. I really am. I know I’m in e-enough trouble,” he said. A deep breath to steady himself, then he continued. “And I get it, you should probably continue. But we have to go back out there. I have to be Captain Kirk again before I can be Jim. And I just, I don’t want those aliens to see me with red eyes.”

It was more than that. Jim didn’t want to be seen as weak. It wasn’t just the spanking—he didn’t really care about that. Over the years of him being with Spock and Bones, the crew that really truly mattered to him on a personal level had discovered the truths of their relationship. Jim didn’t care if Uhura saw him wince as he sat in the Captain’s chair on the bridge after a whooping from Bones. He didn’t care if Sulu caught him stealing a rub to his aching backside as they went over reports. His crew understood, and that was all that mattered. There was no judgment, mainly because they all knew of him as their self-sacrificing captain and not some immature young man not exactly fit for his position of command. These aliens knew very little to nothing about him. He didn’t want this punishment and his emotions afterwards to be what they judged him on moving forward.

Spock understood that, thanks to his hand on Jim’s back. Jim felt hands on his arm and hip, guiding him to stand.

“We will continue this discussion on the ship.”

“With Bones.”

“With the doctor, yes.”

“He’s going to be pissed.”

“Yes, I believe Leonard will be irritated by your actions. He will most likely see to your bottom once we are alone.”

As they spoke, Jim had returned his black boxer briefs to their correct place and fixed up his pants. More than anything he would’ve loved to curl up in bed with Spock and fall asleep, but duty really did call. So he settled for a simple, intimate Vulcan kiss before the two of them exited their quarters to locate Uhura and get on with finishing their meetings.

Uhura had taken it upon herself to contact Doctor McCoy while Jim had been facedown over his Vulcan’s knees, so the pissed off medical man was waiting with arms folded and the usual scowl as soon as they materialized on the transporter pad.

“Hey, Bones.”

He’d just raised a brow.

“Right.”

It was the middle of beta shift, so he wasn’t needed on the bridge until the next morning. Which meant there was absolutely no putting off the rest of his punishment unless he was needed. He glanced at Scotty, desperate for some sort of engineering emergency that the Scott needed his help with but his chief engineer gave him a sad shrug as if to apologize for giving him no way out.

“Quarters, now.”

Bones pushed his limits more so than Spock did. It mostly came from their familiarity with one another—seven years would do that to you. Bones knew Jim inside and out better than he knew his curse words, and he knew how far he could push Jim before Jim couldn’t take it.

Jim ducked out of the transporter room. Spock and Bones were very large, warm, and ominous presences behind him as he made his way through the halls to the nearest turbolift to take him to the crew quarters. When he made it to the captain’s quarters, he let himself and his boyfriends inside.

“Strip.”

Yeah, Bones was pissed because he was just giving orders. Despite knowing where this was headed, Jim was more than willing to shed his clothes because the rough fabric of his uniform pants were rubbing uncomfortably against his tender thighs. And the fabric seemed to be locking in the heat radiating from the red globes that were currently his ass. He needed some air.

When he was bare, Jim turned to face his lovers. Spock was standing at parade rest, as always, with his hands clasped behind his back. Leonard had been looking appraisingly at his red bottom and nodding his approval.

“Explain.” The short orders were kind of annoying, but he decided to go with it.

“I didn’t finish reading Uhura’s file on the planet because you and Spock came out of the shower and distracted me. So I didn’t know that offering my hand to the princess was like asking for her hand in marriage. Shit hit the fan, Uhura handled it. Apparently it is their custom to ‘spank’ in the name of the law. But the queen was giving me flirty eyes. I think she just liked knowing she’d gotten me sent over someone’s knee.”

“James Tiberius,” McCoy began. That was never good. “Did you seriously just try to blame me and Spock for this?”

“You were literally rutting against him on the wall!” He said it with the appropriate amount of indignation. “How the fuck was I supposed to read a boring briefing when I had the best kind of porn playing out right in front of me?”

That wasn’t the right answer.

Bones walked over to the closet as the other two men watched. Settled in the corner by Jim’s boots was a classic, old fashioned wooden chest. Inside was what Jim referred to as torture, but it never effected Leonard in the slightest. He ruffled around the chest for a second before he pulled out a thick leather paddle. Jim’s mouth went dry.

“N-No, Bones, please don’t.” He really didn’t beg when it came to his spankings, but this was too much. Spock had already given him nearly a full spanking! He couldn’t take some with that awful monstrosity if Jim was expected to report to the bridge in the next morning. His ass would be swollen and most definitely bruised for days.

“I’m not using this,” Bones said. He picked up on Jim’s distress even better than Spock, without the touch telepathy. Instead of explaining, he hung the paddle on a hook on the wall right next to the bed. “I’m going to be using my hand, but that paddle is there for the next two weeks. Any misbehaving, and I mean anything, and I will take that to your ass whether Spock has already spanked you or not.”

A shudder ran down the length of his spine at the threat. Jim looked from the paddle on the wall to his Georgian lover to his Vulcan nervously. He saw how serious both of them looked and knew there would be no fighting that.

“Your duties as Captain come before sex, James.” Bones moved then to sit on the edge of the bed. That was his cue to step closer. “I understand you like to join us, and we can be distracting, but we were headed to the bedroom as you very well knew. You could have finished your report then joined us in bed.”  
“But you would’ve already started and I wouldn’t have been able to join,” Jim said. There was a slight whine in his voice.

“James.” Bones sighed. “We’ve talked about this, darlin’. Every time we have sex, it’s not going to be the three of us. Sometimes Spock is going to be busy in the science labs, and you and I will have our fun. Or I’ll be on call with a medical emergency and that leaves you with Spock for some alone time. And sometimes, you will have obligations and responsibilities as Captain of the flagship of the fleet. And when you do, Spock and I will have our own time. It’s only fair, isn’t it?”

It was fair, and Jim knew that. But he was also possessive and really, really insecure sometimes. And he just preferred to be involved every time. Plus, it was sex. And usually when one of them was busy, the one left out wasn’t in the fucking quarters when the other two were getting it on.

“We will not engage in intercourse if you are in the quarters and unable to join,” Spock told him. “I understand how that was an added inhibitor on your ability to hold back.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you misbehaved. I’m going to finish the work Spock started down there,” Bones said. “And I’m not going to stop until you’re a crying mess over my knee.”

Jim looked at him under his eyelashes, the corners of his mouth curved downward. He was the perfect picture of a kicked puppy who knew he was in trouble and didn’t like it one bit. Bones shook his head. “Don’t you look at me that way, darlin’. This is how it goes and you know it. Come on, over.” And he patted his thighs for good measure.

It was a lot more intimidating when you had to drape yourself over your lover’s knee for a spanking, Jim thought. Because you were quite literally offering your butt to be scorched. If he didn’t put himself at just the right spot, Bones tended to swat him into place. After so many years of practice, Jim rarely got it wrong. So with his bottom centered nicely on Bones’ right thigh, his spanker landed the first hard swat.

Jim winced at the loud smacking sound and the pain came a fraction of a second later. Bones’ hands were bigger than Spock’s; he had wider palms, longer fingers, and they were thicker. Bones also had rough callouses from years of worked with his hands since he’d lived as a little boy on his family farm. And Bones was also a much more experienced disciplinarian. All of which made up for the difference in strength from him to Spock.

He’s not really sure how long he was over Bones’ knee. He likes to think he lasted a long while, but he can never be sure. The fire in his butt returned with gusto after only a few spanks. Bones’ didn’t worry about his thighs, maybe because he believed they were adequately punished. No, the majority of his spanks were focused on the meatiest parts of his cheeks and the crease.

Sometime in the middle of it when the first sting of tears occurred, Spock had moved from his parade rest across the room to sit at Jim’s head. It was such a familiar position these days. Jim lifted his head, eyes squeezed shut against the threatening flood of tears, until Spock had slid his thigh beneath his cheek as a cushioned. Their Vulcan ran his beautiful fingers through Jim’s thick dirty blonde hair in a show of comfort but also a form of connection. Spock could see how much more pain Jim could take before he broke down.

“He is close,” Spock told Leonard.

There was a soft rushing in Jim’s ears from his efforts to hold back the tears.

“I believe twenty more would be enough for him to shed his bravado.”

“Then I’ll do thirty.”

Jim whimpered pathetically. Bones always did more than Spock suggested, and Jim knew why. It didn’t make it any easier to take. The spanks now were faster and harder; Bones didn’t have the same procedure as Spock. He wasn’t as predictable in anything other than Jim would cry and his ass would hurt. That was the only thing Jim ever knew when going over Bones’ knee.

And he did cry.

It was the sixteenth spank. Or maybe it was the seventeenth? Jim had lost count after five, honestly. All he knew was that he was expecting a swat to his left cheek because Bones’ had just left a searing one on his right. But instead, Bones had landed another one, harder, to the exact same spot. It’d drawn a surprised cry from his throat and opened the flood gates.

After that it was a lot of tears and blubbering and attempts at apology.

As soon as the last spank was landed, soft hands were rubbing his aching globes. Another hand continued to stroke his hair. Another was trailing up and down his spine. Jim heaved in breaths, trying to slow his heart, breathing, and tears all at once but it wasn’t doing much good.

“It is over, Jim,” Spock told him gently.

The hands caressing him helped him to stand. His knees were wobbly and his legs shaky, causing his lovers to carefully help him into bed on his stomach. A cool salve was suddenly touched to one of his burning cheeks. The cold cream immediately felt better on his burning skin. Jim was too tired to open his eyes and see who was applying it, but by the feel of the fingers it was Spock.

Jim gasped when a slick finger slipped between his cheeks. This one belonged to Bones. The finger pressed against his tight hole, feeling the muscle. “You two didn’t have any fun without me down there, did you?”

He wasn’t asking Spock. He was asking Jim—more accurately, Jim’s body. The complacent captain gasped as Bones pushed past the ring of muscle, sliding all the way in. It was something he’d felt hundreds of times before, but it didn’t change his reaction. Blood began flowing south. His dick started to harden as his lover worked the digit in and out.

“Bones,” Jim whispered.

Jim was tired; he really, really was. But he also missed his boyfriend so fucking much while Spock and he had been planetside. He knew how much all three of them missed their intimacy, especially Bones having been alone for the past near-week. It was common knowledge in their relationship that while Spock and Bones loved one another and were more than happy with their sex life, they loved taking Jim more than one another. Because Jim was just so inherently submissive and compliant.

“You going to let us fuck you, darlin’?” A second finger joined the second, this one longer and smoother. Jim cursed softly. Oh how he wished he could make his eyes open, to look over his shoulder at his lovers working him open together, but his eyes were exhausted from the tears. “You want us to take you, don’t you? You’ve missed us.”

He had. Of course he had.

It was going to have to be one after the other. Jim didn’t have the energy to deal with them both at once, something both understood. So when the fingers withdrew, Jim wondered vaguely who would go first. He heard a soft intake of breath.

Spock. In his mind’s eye he could see the scene happening behind him. Spock knelt behind Jim, Bones’ dark hand wrapped around Spock’s pale member. Stroking up and down slowly, lubing him up so he can enter Jim.

The anticipation is almost too much for Jim to take. A hand is in his hair, turning his head, then Bones’ rough lips are on his and Spock’s pressing into him. Jim moans until Bones nearly swallows his tongue. This kiss isn’t hard or heated but it’s thorough and it takes his breath away. Coupled with the long, sure strokes of Spock taking him. With each slide in, Spock presses against Jim’s punished ass. The slight sting is more erotic than painful.

“You’re not going to come until I fuck you,” Bones tells him. The bastard isn’t even breathless, while Jim can barely breathe. It’s unfair sometimes, the amount of power his lovers have over him.

His hands are all over Jim, diverting his attention from just the feel of Spock moving inside him to the pleasure of being praised. Jim loves to be the center of his lovers’ attention. He wants to be the bridge, the connector between the two. He has always been more than happy to be in the middle.

Spock can last longer than Bones too, another reason why he commonly goes first. The longest they’d gone was an obscene amount of time. Jim had had a ring on, so of course Spock had pushed his own body to the limit just to see. Jim had cried when Bones finally slipped the ring off him. It was the hardest orgasm of his life, so strong it was painful, but it had always been exhilarating.

But apparently their time apart had made Spock unwilling to push himself. After some time, Jim heard Spock groan softly. It was his only warning before Spock was coming hot and hard inside him.

Bones and Spock took their time switching positions. They were probably kissing, or Bones was taking the time to clean Spock up. And Spock was definitely stroking lube onto Leonard’s cock even though he wouldn’t really need it, with how open and slick Jim already was.

Jim just lay on the bed. His body was lethargic and alive all at the same time. The physical and emotional toll of his two spankings had been enough to zap him of all the energy he had in his muscles. The only muscle that seemed to be wanting to work at the moment was his dick, which was hard and starching to ache a little as well.

The bed dipped as Bones climbed onto the mattress. One hand braced to the left of his head, and his right cupped Jim behind his right knee. Jim let Bones bend his leg up and to the side, spreading him more. Bones pressed down, only a small space between their bodies, and pressed the head of his member into Jim.

Another reason Spock went first and Bones second on nights like these was because Bones was thicker. While Spock was longer (not by much but by enough), Bones had a wider dick that caused Jim to stretch open more. It was a stretch that always made him weak in the knees if he weren’t already drained as it was.  
Bones hadn’t been lying when he said he was going to fuck Jim either.

Spock lacked no passion when he made love to Jim, but he expressed it in different ways. Bones preferred to show his passion in the speed of his thrusts, the roll of his hips, his grip on Jim. He’d hold bruises into Jim’s skin; marks the captain cherished more than he’d ever admit. Spock usually liked their sex to be slow, hard yes, but slow. Bones liked it fast.

The pace Bones set was too much for Jim to handle. He was tired, his ass was aching, and his dick was hard. He wanted them both to come and then to sleep. Bones taking him felt good, so good. Beyond amazing, but it wouldn’t last because Jim just couldn’t last.

When he came, teeth clamped down on the curve where his neck and shoulder met. Jim cried out in shock and pleasure, his muscles contracting around Bones in his orgasm. Bones started moving impossibly harder as Spock pulled his mouth away from Jim’s skin, his hips now jerking erratically and snapping against Jim’s ass.

It was like getting spanked all over again.

The sting returned in his crimson, tender globes. A few minutes later, Bones emptied himself inside Jim. He added his own bite to Jim’s next, opposite Spock’s. The thoroughly punished and fucked captain just gave a soft groan, every ounce of tension in his muscles giving way. He slumped into the mattress in a boneless heap.

They pampered him then. Hands stroking his back and thighs, and cool cloth cleaning up his hole and wiping up his mess on the sheets between his legs. Two more dollops of cream being caressed into his throbbing cheeks. Soft kisses being pressed over the bite marks on his neck. And whispered praises.

“You took your spanking so well, darlin’,” Bones told him gently.

Jim tried to tilt his head up. Bones understood what he wanted and kissed him softly. It was slow this time, sensual. Loving. And when he pulled away, Spock indulged him with another while also brushing their fingertips together.

“Sleep, Jim,” their Vulcan said softly.

“With me,” he mumbled.

The bed dipped again on either side of him. Jim was pulled into the familiar warmth of Bones’ chest and Spock pressed against his body from behind. Both were beautifully naked and so achingly familiar. He’d missed falling asleep like this the past five days.

“I love you,” Jim whispered. He didn’t even know if they heard him, he was so tired. But he felt to soft presses of lips as he fell asleep, both to the top of his head, and he was sure they had.


End file.
